


【扉泉】夜宴02

by qinci86



Category: tobiizu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	

“嗯，你先带他们回去吧，记得给喝酒的人安排代驾，就这样，我挂了。”宇智波泉奈额头上满是汗水，用尽了毅力才压制住声线，他几乎是狼狈地摁下关机键，拽着胯下男人的白发将对方猛地拉起，那人却突然重重吮吸了一下滑嫩的伞盖，宇智波泉奈闷哼一声，忍不住射了出去。  
他半躺在更衣室的地板上，衬衫被彻底扯开，线条流畅的肌肉包裹在骨骼上，精瘦结实。裤子早就被扔到一边，那银发舞者的嘴上功夫虽不熟练，却能准确地抓住泉奈的每个敏感点，没多久便逼得对方缴械投降。  
“这么浓，积攒了很久啊。”男人抹掉嘴角的浊液，将手指试探性捅进泉奈下体，在温暖干涩的内膜上旋转碾压，试图寻找着能让快感迅速爆炸的一点。  
泉奈仰头皱着眉放松，长腿被分开，内侧肌肤细腻白皙，那人情不自禁地舔咬上去，留下一串深红色吻痕，看起来十分淫靡。  
“哈啊，上、上面一点。”泉奈动了动屁股，穴内的敏感点被粗糙手指不断按揉，不应期内的快感异常尖锐，他浑身泛起情欲的潮红，满足地叹了口气，深觉人类的手指比什么高级跳蛋都好用。  
那男人对他的双唇兴趣极大，吮吸舔咬，硬是将浅淡的唇色吻到红艳水润。细长上扬的眸子微微眯起，在泉奈看来，那十足是一副猎食者的模样。

究竟是谁落尽谁的网，还未可知。

“唔啊……”泉奈的两条腿被分开，野兽般狰狞的凶器挤进穴内，将紧致湿热的肠道撑得满满当当。真实结合的疼痛让宇智波泉奈被酒精和美色 的理智瞬间回归，他用手肘抵着男人的胸膛，疯狂挣扎起来。  
“你干什么！”银发男人卡在泉奈腿间，双臂力气极大，将对方的双手死死压在头顶吼道。  
“你怎么直接进来了！没戴套！”泉奈气急败坏，虹膜都有些发红。  
“……”银发男人面色尴尬，眼神犹疑，沉默半响，却依旧抓着泉奈手腕没松手。  
泉奈叹了口气，放松身体，无奈道：“你果然是个雏，算了，应该也没病。”  
那人一头黑线，不爽地动了动腰：“说得好像你身经百战一样，紧成这样还能嘴硬？”  
泉奈用关爱智障的眼神瞅他，一字一句地说：“朋友，听过振动棒吗？”  
男人额头青筋迸起，不再忍耐，将泉奈两条修长笔直的双腿架在手臂上，掐住他浑圆挺翘的肉臀抽动起来。  
“振动棒有我大？”他大力捣弄抽顶，每一下都重重碾过内壁的敏感点，弄得泉奈平日气场强大的双眸含满生理性泪水，要掉不掉地挂在浓密的睫毛上。  
他咬着手背忍了会儿才意识到这只是酒吧的更衣室，竟然和一个初次见面的男人猴急地做起来，真是失心疯了。  
大概是这人有哪里戳中他的爱好了吧。宇智波泉奈想到。  
略粗暴的性事却带来了强烈的快感，身上男人炽热的体温通过紧贴的皮肤传过来，强壮的手臂将腿根掐出一片青紫，有力而强硬的冲刺越来越快，泉奈仿佛一条脱水的鱼儿，在剧烈的晃动中急促喘息。他不自觉地收紧整个下体，双手扣在男人肩上，指甲深深陷进皮肉，带出几丝血色。  
绵软湿滑的肠肉将巨大的肉刃紧紧绞缠包裹，银发男人表情僵硬，低下头在泉奈锁骨狠咬一口才压抑住射精的冲动。  
“啧，差点、哈、早泄啊你。”宇智波经理的眼中充满了嘲讽，他实在是喜欢看这男人愤怒的模样，不由得出言挑衅道。  
“哼。”男人单手钳住泉奈的腰，另一手握着他的膝窝抬高，变换角度对着极深的地方顶撞而去。  
“！”泉奈从没不知道自己体内深处竟更加敏感，灼热的龟头挤开紧闭的穴肉，强烈的快感由尾椎蔓延到头皮，那男人胯下不停，双手将丰厚的臀肉捏成不同形状，肉体的撞击声规律而清脆，硬是让本就粗壮的肉刃又涨大一圈。  
泉奈心中发憷，他可不想初次做爱就被人肏到干高潮，努力回忆着爱情动作片里的内容，他侧过头舔上男人的耳廓，在那里低哑地喘息呻吟起来。  
那人果然更加兴奋，将泉奈两条腿都折到胸前，大开大合地挺动起来，着迷地欣赏着平坦小腹上被阳具顶出的形状。  
泉奈忍着下体的酸胀和连绵不断的刺激，撩拨性地抚摸着男人的八块腹肌，口中音调渐渐拔高，将舒爽和满足完整地传达给对方。  
高热紧致的包覆感，婉转淫荡的呻吟声，俊美的社会精英双臂缠上了脖颈，这一切都让男人欲罢不能。  
他猛烈抽顶了数十下，终是将热液全部灌溉在贪婪的内壁中。

两小时后。

“唔，你有兴趣被包养么？”宇智波泉奈慵懒的躺在衣物中，眉梢眼角尽是春意，微微鼓起的小腹不知装了多少精液，他嗓音沙哑，唇色红润，看得银发男人忍不住再次低头吻了上去。  
“没兴趣。”男人抽出胯下阳具，大量浓稠的白浊从红肿洞口溢出，这艳丽淫靡的美景让他目不转睛，十分满意。  
“那留个名字吧。”宇智波泉奈满不在乎地站起身，踉跄两步便稳住身形，纤长灵巧的手指上下翻飞，很快把领带系成一丝不苟的结。他从容转身，还是那副社会精英的模样，语调平静，仿佛这只是一句最普通不过的邀请。  
“下次见面告诉你。”  
“下次？”  
“放心，会很快的。”那男人把玩着从泉奈领口扯下的精致银扣，低笑道。

 

半个月后  
宇智波泉奈看着眼前来送代理合同的银发男人，头顶迸出一片青筋。  
他声线尖锐，微微颤抖，咬牙切齿的意味十分明显：“你说什么？你再说一次？”  
“我是千手扉间，今天起，这个项目就是我们共同负责了。合作愉快。”

谁来告诉他，为什么小时候隔壁的白化病混蛋竟然变成了合作公司的代表？？？

TBC.  
跳钢管舞的，是木界啊www  
才不是扉间，扉间只是被强迫替了一次www


End file.
